Je te veux
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Peu après l'attaque d'Akatsuki qui faillit coûter la vie à Gaara, Lee et son équipe sont envoyés en mission à Suna. Mais face au Kazekage, notre jeune fauve de Konoha a tendance à perdre son sang froid. Arrivera-t-il à accepter ainsi qu'à faire face à ses sentiments pour notre rouquin préféré ? Et ce dernier sera-t-il en mesure d'y répondre ?


Hello ! J'avais envie d'écrire un petit oneshot alors voilà, je le publie humblement dans l'espoir qu'il distraira les fans de ce couple. (dont je suis !) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si cela vous a plus. :)

* * *

**Je te veux**

Je fermais mon sac avec un clic sonore. Je le mis sur mon dos et sautai gaiement vers la porte. Une fois mon portail passé, je courus à toute vitesse vers l'entrée du village. Enfin ! J'allais enfin retourner au village de Suna ! Bien entendu, c'était pour une simple mission de rang C mais comme cette mission ne serait pas difficile, je pourrais passer du temps avec... Qu'est-ce que je pense ?! Moi, Lee, le grand fauve de Konoha allait pouvoir profiter des magnifiques paysages de Suna, de sa chaleur, de son Kazekage... OH MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! A quoi je suis en train de penser ? J'arrivais complètement essoufflé aux grandes portes de Konoha et je ne fus pas étonné d'être le premier. Pour patienter, je me mis à faire des pompes. Je fus bientôt rejoins par maître Gaï qui accompagna mon entrainement en faisant une série d'abdo. Puis ce fut au tour de Neji et de Tenten qui arrivèrent presque simultanément.

« -Super on va pouvoir partir ! Clamais-je, me préparant déjà à faire un sprint.

-Lee, ça ne servira à rien de courir, tu devras faire des pauses plus longues et tu ne reverras pas Gaara plus vite. » Railla mon coéquipier aux yeux blancs, avec un sourire moqueur.

Je rougis violemment et tenta piteusement de me défendre mais rien n'y fut, Neji se moqua de moi pratiquement tout le long du voyage, parfois Tenten lui sifflait de me laisser tranquille mais c'était souvent avec le sourire. Elle aussi elle se doutait-... Non ! Elle croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Gaara mais ce n'était qu'une amitié très forte et cette admiration que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre ! Rien de plus ! Et ce n'est pas forcément parce que je rougissais en entendant son nom qu'il y avait cachalot sous rocher ! En parlant de rocher, il y en avait beaucoup dans le désert de Suna. Alors que nous en étions à notre troisième journée de marche, nous apercevions enfin les grandes murailles ocres du village des sables. Enfin j'allais pouvoir revoir ses prunelles turquoises qui me manquaient tellement... Arghh ! Mais nom d'un chien, Lee ! Reprends toi ! C'est quand même pas normal d'avoir ce genre de pensé pour un ami... Nous entrâmes dans le village, escortés par deux ninjas nous arrivâmes dans le bureau du chef de Suna.

« -Bienvenue, ninja de Konoha. Fit-il en nous voyant entrer.

-Merci de votre accueil chaleureux, maître Kazekage ! » Clama Gaï-sensei.

J'étais presque vexé qu'il n'ait pas prit la peine de nous saluer un à un mais cette petite contrariété fut vite effacée lorsque je croisai son regard. Je frissonnai. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé, à cela près qu'il semblait moins fatigué qu'au par avant. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, il était mort, puis on l'avait fait revivre mais il avait perdu son démon à tout jamais. Le point positif de cette perte c'est qu'il pouvait enfin dormir paisiblement, sans craindre qu'un monstre dévore sa personnalité. Cela donnait un merveilleux éclat à ses yeux, ses joues étaient moins creusées, avait-il pris un peu de poids ? Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal... bien que je l'avais toujours trouvé magnifique avec son apparente fragilité... Il me faisait pensé à un bébé tigre, apeuré et dangereux. Il commença à parler, sa voix grave et impressionnante pour un garçon de son âge s'éleva. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il avait toujours eut la voix rauque comme si il avait mué à quatre ans et demi. Pourtant, ce contraste entre son corps d'enfant et sa voix d'adulte faisait que mon cœur battait plus vite. C'était automatique, chaque syllabe prononcée faisait que je ne pouvais plus réfléchir sainement... Mais cela ne voulais pas dire que j'étais amoureux ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Nous étions juste des amis et c'était tout ! Rien de plus, rien de m-...

« -Lee ! Tu vas écouter, bon Dieu ! Me chuchota Tenten en me donnant un violent coup de coude.

-J-J'écoute, Tenten-san ! » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je relevais les yeux sur le Kazekage. Oh Seigneur ! Était-il en train de me regarder ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me fasse ces yeux là ? Toutes mes bonnes résolutions tombaient à l'eau ! Quoi et maintenant il souriait ? Depuis quand Gaara souriait ?! Depuis quand avait-il apprit à faire cette tête adorable ?! Il allait me tuer ! Mon visage devait passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel au fil des pensés qui me traversait la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas une mission très glorieuse mais je suis heureux que vous l'acceptiez. Conclut Gaara.

-C'est une mission comme les autres et il est de notre devoir de la remplir. Répondit Neji.

-Il a raison ! Nous sommes heureux de travailler avec le village de Suna ! » S'exclama Tenten.

Il y eut un flottement où l'on s'attendait certainement à ce que j'ajoute une phrase pleine de d'enthousiasme qui donnerait la pêche à tout le monde mais mon cerveau était sur pause. Lorsqu'il comprit que nous étions observé de part et d'autre, il tenta de mettre en forme quelque chose mais la langue se suivit pas...

« J-... vous-... la force du jeune fauve est... la vie qui... nous... enfin... euh... »

Nouveau flottement. Tenten me fixait, l'air inquiète et Neji l'air moqueur. Gaara toussota et se leva.

« Il me semble que le voyage vous a fatigué. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Nous longeâmes les couloirs du grand palais du Kazekage. Nous avions le privilège d'avoir une chambre chacun, et pas des plus laides. C'était la chambre la plus somptueuse qu'il m'avait été donné de contempler. Et j'allais même pouvoir y dormir ! Sensas' non ? J'étais tout excité à l'idée de vivre quelque jour dans ce luxe que, sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à sautiller sur place. Gaara me regardait, patient et discret.

« -Te voire comme ça me rassure, Lee-kun, tu avais l'air bizarre tout à l'heure. Avoua-t-il, lorsque je fus calmé.

-Je-...! Euh... »

Et voilà, les mots étaient partis encore une fois, sans crier garde et je me retrouvais à nouveau muet devant le Kazekage... Il allait vraiment finir par croire que j'étais fou. J'aurais aimer creuser un trou dans le sol tant j'avais honte. Il posa une main amicale sur mon épaule, qui à ce contacte se contracta, ainsi que tout le reste de mon corps.

« -Vas te reposer, Lee-kun. Nous parlerons demain.

-Merci Gaara-sama... à demain ! »

Je m'enfermais dans la chambre sans demander mon reste. Dieu, ce n'étais pas possible d'être gêné à ce point ! Il fallait que je me reprenne ! J'avais la fougue de la jeunesse en moi ! Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter ! Rien ni personne, surtout pas cet espèce de Kazekage... ce sale petit... cet adorable et magnifique petit tanuki... Je me fixai dans le miroir. J'avais un énorme problème. J'étais amoureux de Gaara. Je secouais la tête et me regardait de nouveau, j'en arrivais pourtant à la même conclusion... J'étais amoureux de la personne qui avait faillit briser mes rêves. Je ne suis pas rancunier et je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais tout de même, mon cœur n'avait jamais été aussi illogique. J'étais déjà tombé amoureux de Sakura, mais c'était une fille et en plus elle n'était pas une ennemie. Pouvait-t-on encore considérer les ninjas de Suna comme des ennemis ? Non, définitivement non. Gaara était mon ami. Une nouvelle fois, non. Gaara n'était pas mon ami. Il était celui que j'aimais. Je serrai les dents. Je m'étais mis dans une mouise pas possible. Déjà que Sakura, totalement hétéro, ne voulait pas de moi, alors Gaara qui était un homme dont j'ignorais totalement la sexualité...

« AAAARGH ! Mais j'en ai maaaaaarre ! » Hurlais-je.

Tout cela était bien trop prise de tête. Je décidai d'aller faire un jogging pour me vider l'esprit. Après cet entrainement, je pris une bonne douche froide, mais rien n'y fut. Je n'avais que le Kazekage en tête. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, mais mes yeux clos rendaient encore plus réalistes les images que j'avais de Gaara. Je ne savais plus comment le sortir de ma mémoire. J'allais lâcher un soupire à fendre l'âme quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

« -Bonsoir Lee ! S'exclama Tenten lorsque je lui ouvrit. Kankuro a organisé une petite sortie au restaurant avec son équipe et la notre pour fêter nos retrouvailles, tu viens avec nous ?

-Avec plai-...! Euh... est-ce qu'il y aura Gaara ? Demandais-je.

-Si il a terminer son travail, il nous rejoindra ! Répondit ma coéquipière, tout sourire.

-Bon et bien j'imagine que ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal, un bon repas ! »

Je sautai dans mes habits, en deux temps trois mouvements j'étais habillé et coiffé. Je suivis Tenten jusqu'au restaurant. Je saluai Kankuro et Temari. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu. En fait, cela faisait autant de temps que pour Gaara mais bizarrement ces deux là ne m'avaient absolument pas manqué. Temari était une espèce de folle hystérique et Kankuro était un psychopathe qui collectionnait des marionnettes aussi difformes qu'effrayantes. On pouvait facilement se dire que le démon n'était pas le seul responsable du déséquilibre psychique de Gaara. Nous nous installâmes à une table et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Temari nous posa beaucoup de question sur Shikamaru et sur l'organisation de l'examen Chûnin. Nous en étions au dessert lorsqu'enfin, le Kazekage arriva. Il s'assit entre son frère et sa sœur, en face de moi.

« -Excusez moi pour le retard, j'avais une paperasse monstre. Dit-il en lâchant un soupire.

-Pas de problème, nous comprenons. Répondit mon maître.

-Vous avez déjà presque finit. Je pense que je vais juste prendre un dessert. » Ajouta Gaara, pensif.

Il parcouru nos assiettes du regard avant de s'arrêter un moment sur la mienne. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi, geste qui donna à mes joues une jolie couleur pourpre.

« -T-Tu... tu veux goûter ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Avec plaisir, je n'ai rien avaler depuis ce matin, je meurs de faim. » Avoua-t-il.

C'est sous le regard interloqué de Temari et Kankuro et celui plein de sous-entendu de mes équipiers que je piquais un morceau de mon gâteau sur ma fourchette et que je la tendis à Gaara. Au lieu de prendre la fourchette comme n'importe qui, il mordit dans la pâtisserie avec gourmandise et tout cela, bien entendu, en me fixant. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Mmmh ! C'est vraiment bon. Je vais prendre la même chose. » Fit-il en se tournant vers le serveur.

Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Était-il conscient de ce qu'il me faisait ? Le moindre de ses gestes étaient scannés et enregistrés dans mon cerveau où ils étaient ensuite analysés avec la plus grande minutie. J'étais bon pour une nuit blanche rien qu'à cause de son regard de glace. Je frissonnais. Il écoutait Kankuro attentivement, le bras croisé nonchalamment sur la table. De temps à autre, il passa sa main de ses cheveux roux. Il faisait mine d'ignorer mon regard insistant et je savais que je devais m'arrêter avant de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais détacher mes yeux de lui était une source de souffrance. Je me forçai pourtant à fixer mon assiette que je ne terminai pas, mon estomac était trop noué.

Lorsque nous eûmes tous terminé de manger nous nous dîmes au revoir devant le restaurant. Je le regardais s'éloigner vers son palais. Tenten posa une main sur mon épaule.

« -Tu vas finir déshydraté à force de baver sur lui. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Tenten ! M'exclamais-je en la repoussant.

-Arrêtes, Lee. Le mieux serait que tu l'accepte. Tu en es ridicule. Dit Neji, d'une voix dénué d'amusement.

-Mais...

-On ne te juge pas, Lee. On ne veut pas que tu souffre inutilement. » Murmura Tenten.

Je restai silencieux un moment puis je les remerciai avant de prendre congé de mon équipe. J'avais juste envie d'être seul. Je m'allongeai une nouvelle fois sur le lit, je fermai les yeux et visualisait Gaara mordant dans le gâteau, je sentis une douce chaleur monter en moi. Je le voyais se lécher les babines pour ne pas en perdre une miette et je me sentis durcir.

« Mhpff... » murmurais-je en touchant la bosse qui s'était formée dans mon pantalon.

Je me ressaisie, je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça à Gaara. C'était dégradant et c'était un manque de respect qui ne pouvait pas être accepté ! Malgré mes bonnes pensées, mon érection grandissait de plus en plus. Je décidai de prendre une nouvelle douche pour décompresser mais me retrouver nu n'arrangeait rien. Je laissai l'eau glacée couler sur ma peau. J'inspirai profondément. Il fallait se calmer. Se calmer. Je sortis, j'avais la chaire de poule, j'enfilais mon caleçon. Je me glissai sous les draps, soulagé. Si cela avait été si simple, l'histoire se serait arrêtée là. Malheureusement, à deux heures du matin, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil et mon érection était revenue. Je m'assis dans mon lit, passa mes mains sur mon visage et jeta un regard noir à mon entre-jambe. J'allumai la lumière et j'entrai dans la salle de bain. Je me mis en face du miroir. J'avais l'air d'un malade mentale avec mes cernes et mes yeux grands écarquillés à cause de l'excitation. Mon regard suivit un moment la ligne des cicatrices sur mes épaules et mon torse puis il revint à mon visage. J'observais cette face repoussante qu'était la mienne. J'étais ridicule. Comment pouvais même espérer qu'il me regarde. Lui qui était la perfection physique incarnée. De jolie cheveux roux, ce tatouage « Ai » qui lui donnait un côté sensible, des yeux bleus turquoises lumineux, son petit nez aquilin et ses lèvres qui, cet après midi, s'était étirer en un doux sourire.

J'allais lâcher un énième soupire lorsqu'on toqua timidement à la porte. Je fus surpris qu'on me rende visite à cette heure et j'ouvris sans réfléchir. Tenten m'aurait surement hurler dessus, car j'avais totalement oublier que je ne portais qu'un caleçon et qu'il masquait très peu la partie la mieux éveillée de mon anatomie. Mais ce ne fut pas Tenten que je vis en ouvrant la porte, et j'aurais limite préféré que ce soit elle ou Neji. Mais non. C'était bien l'objet de mes désirs qui se tenait devant moi. C'était un appel au viol. Il venait volontairement pour me tenter, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il s'inclina.

« -Excuse moi de te déranger à cette heure, Lee-kun, mais j'ai vu de la lumière et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis permis de te rendre une petite visite.

-Je... euh... T-tu as bien fait ! Bégayais-je.

-Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-il après un long silence commun.

Je me poussais pour lui laisser la place. Il fit un rapide tour de la chambre puis il reposa ses yeux sur moi et lâcha un petit rire. Je remarquai alors que j'étais presque nu et qu'il pouvait tout à fait voire mon érection que sa présence dans la pièce avait rendu plus tendu que jamais. Je fis une vaine tentative pour la cacher à ses yeux.

« -Je vais m-m'ha-m'habiller ! Dis-je difficilement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas gêné. Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux, puis il attrapa la couette et me la tendit. Mais tu peux t'enrouler là dedans si tu le souhaite. » ajouta-t-il.

Il s'assit sur mon lit alors que je mettais la couverture sur mes épaules. Je vain ensuite le rejoindre. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment puis je lui proposais de manger quelque chose.

« J'en serais ravi. » murmura-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour aller vers la petite cuisine quand il m'interpela.

« -Je vais y aller, ne bouge pas. Tu veux quelque chose, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il en se dressant sur ses jambes.

-N-non, merci... » répondis-je, timidement

Il commença à marcher et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer sa démarche féline et sensuelle. Il fallait que je me calme. Cela n'aidait absolument pas à la situation.

« Woua ! Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien, il y a plein de truc qui m'ont l'air vraiment délicieux. » claironna-t-il d'une voix légère.

Gaara serait-il devenu gourmand ? Je ne répondit pas. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : lui. Il revint, une tablette de chocolat entre les dents. Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit et me regardait en mâchouillant la sucrerie.

« -Ca me fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi. J'étais content que ce soit toi et ton équipe qui vous chargiez de cette mission mais j'avais peur que nous n'ayons pas de temps pour nous retrouver. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas...? Murmurais-je.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... enfin, tu sais ce qui s'est passé et... je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercier d'avoir voler à mon secours.

-C'était tout à fait normal ! Même si ce n'était pas moi qu'on avait envoyé en mission pour te sauver, j'aurais foncé ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'ordre pour savoir ce que je dois faire et je ne pouvais pas les laisser te prendre ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

J'eus un long blanc, ne sachant que dire. Lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un simple ami pour moi aurait été mentir mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer comme ça ce que je ressentais. Je n'aimais pas dire le contraire de la vérité mais dans certaine situation, il valait mieux que le secret en reste un.

« -Eh bien... parce que tu-tu...

-C'est parce que... je compte pour toi ? Murmura-t-il, son regard toujours agrippé au mien.

-Oui. Beaucoup. » avouais-je en brisant l'échange de regard pour poser mes yeux sur mes genoux.

Raah mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de lui dire ça comme ça. Il allait finir par se douter de quelque chose. J'étais stupide de penser qu'en lui mentant il ne ferait pas attention à tout mes gestes ambiguës et qui sous-entendaient qu'il était beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Tout ce que j'allais gagner c'était qu'il devienne encore plus distant qu'il n'était au par avant... Soudain, je le vis se planter devant moi et tirer un peu sur la couverture qui me couvrait. Je le laissai faire, le souffle coupé. Attendant patiemment de savoir quels étaient ses intentions, je le regardais fixement, rougissant de plus en plus. Il finit par s'assoir à côté de moi, s'enroulant avec moi dans le tissus.

« -Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il en fixant un point dans le vide, près de ses pieds.

-P-pas le m-moins du monde ! Le rassurais-je.

-Tant mieux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Lee, j'ai envie d'être proche de toi... Murmura-t-il alors que je le sentais se blottir un peu plus contre moi.

-Mais nous sommes déjà des amis proches. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Je veux dire... proche physiquement... » Dit-il, m'assénant le coup fatale.

Tout alla si vite. Je le forçai à s'allonger et je me plaçai sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse mais il ne fit rien et je sentis son cœur battre plus fort. Alors je continuai à l'embrasser sur le menton, sur la joue, sur le front... Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je me redressai un peu pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux clos et il avait les joues rouges. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Soudain, il ouvrit yeux et me regarda.

« -Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda-t-il.

-J-je ne sais pas si...

-J'aime, moi. S'il-te-plais... touche moi, Lee. »

Je ne savais pas si il était conscient de ce que ses mots déclenchaient en moi. Et je ne savais pas non plus si il avait des sentiments pour moi ou bien si c'était uniquement ce désir d'être toucher. Voyant mon hésitation, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondit tendrement à son baiser mais après quelques instant, je brisai le contacte.

« -Gaara... Je ne suis pas sur que...

-Tu ne veux pas de moi...? » Demanda Gaara dont les yeux devinrent brillants de larme.

Oh Dieu, que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je pris possession de ses lèvres et le serrai dans mes bras. Il caressa mon dos de ses doigts, remonta jusqu'à ma nuque et caressa mes cheveux. Je blottis mon nez dans son cou et commença à le lécher. Nous nous installâmes un peu mieux sur le matelas. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

« -Lee...

-Tu compte pour moi, Gaara, plus que n'importe qui.

-Pour moi aussi, tu compte, Lee... »

Je vains frotter mon nez contre le sien et nous échangeâmes un sourire tendre. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Mon érection, qui s'était un petit peu endormie, ne demanda pas plus pour réapparaître, comme par magie, dans mon caleçon. Je rougis un peu plus alors que je rompais de nouveau notre baiser.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Gaara.

-Es-tu sur de vouloir... de moi ?

-Je ne veux personne d'autre. Lee, depuis que je te connais, je sais que quelque chose nous lie. Au début, je pensais que c'était, comme pour tout les autres, un lien de haine... Et puis, on est finalement devenu allié mais je me sentais toujours bizarre en ta présence. J'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un de spéciale pour moi, mais pas comme Naruto l'es. C'était autre chose. C'était plus. Et maintenant j'ai envie de ressentir ce lien, autrement que par des sentiments abstraits.

-Tu veux qu'on...

-Je te veux. » Finit-il, et ses joues n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sans un mot, je lui retirai son chandail et sa tenue de combat. Je pus enfin contempler cette peau désirée et sur la quelle j'avais de nombreuses fois fantasmé. Mes yeux se perdaient dans cette immensité laiteuse où seule les deux petites tâches rosées semblaient sauter aux yeux. Aucune imperfection, aucune cicatrice. J'étais impatient d'y laisser mes marques, de morde, de sucer cette peau si parfaite, de le déclarer comme mien. En s'offrant à moi de la sorte, il n'avait pas le choix et je ne le lâcherais pas comme ça. Lorsque je commençais à pincer sa peau fragile entre mes dents, il grogna mais ne m'arrêta pas. Il se laissa faire, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à mon œuvre.

« -Tu as si bon goût... chuchotais-je alors que j'atteignais son nombril.

-Tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux... » répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Comprenant le message, je me dirigeai vers la zone de son anatomie dont il avait fait le sous-entendu. J'ôtais la dernière barrière qui le coupait de la nudité complète et contempla avec admiration son membre fièrement dressé. Il était de longueur appréciable néanmoins, il n'était pas plus grand que le miens. Et c'est avec envie que je posai mes lèvres sur son gland, goutant enfin à cet objet tant désiré. Je sentis la chaleur montée en moi, alors que je commençai à masturbé mon sexe endolorie par tant de tension accumulée durant la soirée. Je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps mais je ne voulais en aucun cas le presser. Alors que je faisais des mouvements de vas et viens sur son membre avec ma bouche, je l'entendis gémir. Sa voix était un peu plus aiguë qu'à son habitude, ce qui me provoqua un frisson dans l'échine. Je relevai un peu la tête pour le regarder.

« -Ca va ? Demandais-je, tout en caressant son sexe du bout de mes doigts.

-Mmh, Lee...

-Bon, je ne m'arrête pas alors... fis-je avec un sourire.

-Si... mais je te dirais quand... » ajouta-t-il en relevant un peu la tête, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Je reprenais mes mouvements, accélérant et ralentissant selon mes envies, selon les siennes. Je descendais de temps en temps pour sucer une de ses bourses, ce qui le faisait grogner agréablement. Quand il se sentit au bord de l'explosion il me repoussa doucement et caressa mes lèvres humides de ses doigts fins. J'approchai alors mon visage du sien pour prendre possession de sa bouche. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, forçant nos deux corps à se rencontrer. Nos hanches se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre puis, après ce long câlin, je fis glisser mes mains sur son dos pour rejoindre son petit derrière rebondit. Mais je fus coupé dans mon geste car c'est aussi à cet instant que Gaara voulu me rendre la fellation que je lui avais offerte. Il saisit mon membre et commença un long et lent mouvement dessus, serrant et desserrant ses doigts. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il ne m'aidait absolument pas quand il me léchait de manière si provocante mais je décidai de me laisser faire, ne voulant pas l'offusquer. Cette situation était tellement exceptionnelle que j'avais peur qu'un simple mot de ma part brise l'équilibre. Pourtant, il fallait que je l'arrête si non j'allais me retrouver dans une situation très gênante.

« -Gaara... ngh... j'adore ce que tu fais mais peut être un petit peu trop.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Si tu continues... je ne pourrais pas te donner du plaisir d'une autre manière que celle-ci... »

Les joues de Gaara se teintèrent de rouge, une nouvelle fois. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« -A moins que tu ne veuille p-...

-Si, si ! Je te veux, Lee. »

Je souris affectueusement et l'embrassai sur le front pour le rassurer.

« -Tu n'as pas à être anxieux, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Chuchotais-je en posant mes lèvres sur sa tempe.

-Je sais. Je suis prêt. » Répondit-il, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je lui fis signe de se mettre à quatre pattes et c'est sans rechigner (bien qu'il soit très gêné) qu'il obtempéra, me donnant une vision scandaleusement parfaite sur son jolie derrière. Je m'avançai de cette dernière avec gourmandise. J'étais très surpris que Gaara s'abandonne à moi de cette manière, j'étais flatté que ce soit moi et personne d'autre qui entende ses petits gémissements de bien être alors que ma langue, à moi et à personne d'autre, entrait en lui. Lui et personne d'autre. J'introduis un doigts dans son intimité et je l'écoutai ronronner doucement. Alors que je le bougeais en lui, je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom ce qui me poussa à le pénétrer d'un autre doigt. Je caressais son intérieur doux et humide, prenant plaisir à visiter chaque partie que je pouvais atteindre. Lui se contentai de pousser de petit cri. Un plus aigu que les autres me permis de localiser sa prostate, j'en mémorisai l'emplacement pour pouvoir la retrouver plus facilement lorsque je serais définitivement uni à lui.

« -_Lee... Nnnh..._

-Oui, Gaara ? Chuchotais-je à son oreille tout en bougeant mes doigts en lui.

-_J-je... j'ai..._ bégaya-t-il, sursautant à chaque fois que je touchai le point précis.

-Tu ? Fis-je, joueur.

-_P-prends moi ! _»

Je retirai alors mes doigts et me plaçai en position pour pouvoir répondre à sa demande. Mais au moment où j'allais enfin entrer à lui, il se tourna sur le dos et accrocha son regard au miens. Il se positionna de manière à ce que la pénétration soit autant agréable pour lui que pour moi et que nous puissions nous voire pendant l'acte. Le regarder se mordre la lèvre à sang lorsque je m'enfonçai doucement en lui aurait pu me faire jouir instantanément pourtant je me forçai à penser à autre chose pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je commençai enfin à bouger, lentement au début, de peur de lui faire mal mais c'est lui qui accéléra en se tortillant. Je me laissai donc emporter par le rythme effréné qu'il m'imposai, je le voyais froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents. Je cru qu'il avait mal mais ses joues rouges et ses nombreux soupir d'aise me prouvèrent le contraire. Au bout de quelque coup butoir, je réussis à retrouver sa prostate que je m'appliquais à toucher à chaque fois. A partir de cet instant, ce n'était plus des gémissements ni des soupirs qui s'échappaient des lèvres de mon amant mais de longs cris rauques et animal. Des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il cherchait avec ses mains quelque chose pour s'accrocher. Je décidai alors de coller nos deux torses, lui apporter la chaleur humaine dont il avait besoin, je l'embrassai langoureusement pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

« -_Gaara...! Je... Ahh !_

-_Lee ! Je... Je vais- ahh !_ »

Je sentais l'anneau de chair autour de mon sexe se contracter violemment et toutes les sensations devinrent si intenses que je n'étais plus capable de retenir mes cris. Alors que dans une brutale crispation je vains en lui, je m'agrippai à ses cuisses, plantant mes ongles dedans. Je le regardai tout en serrant les dents. Il était magnifique. Ses mèches rousses collées par la sueur qui coulait le long de son front, ses yeux levés vers le plafond et sa bouche grande ouverte laissant passer de nombreux râles de plaisir. Et son regard se planta dans le mien.

« _AAAH ! LEE !_ »

Il se cambra alors que je le pilonnais violemment. Il ne retenait plus ses cris, il n'était plus qu'un orgasme vivant. Tout en lui respirait le plaisir. Quand la pression redescendit, je me retirai de lui tendis qu'il essuyait ses joues humides et rouges. Il se tourna sur le côté, épuisé, il se frotta les yeux. Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête, hésitant à m'approcher de cet être avec qui j'avais pourtant été uni pendant ce moment de plaisir intense. Je cru qu'il s'était endormie lorsque sa voix s'éleva.

« -J'ai froid... Murmura-t-il

-J-je... Tu veux la couverture ? »

Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard suspicieux. Mauvaise réponse. J'enfilai mon caleçon et attrapai le drap. Je nous recouvrais tout les deux. Dans cet antre sombre et chaude nous étions en sécurité, il se blottis contre moi. La température de son corps avait vite chutée mais j'étais là pour y pallier. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, sur l'épaule, je caressai les marques que j'avais laisser. Il chercha mes lèvres pour poser les siennes dessus. Nous échangeâmes un doux baiser, et jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien. Je décidai alors de partager mes sentiments.

« Gaara... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose d'assez délicat mais maintenant que je suis sur de ce que je ressent pour toi, j-je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. Depuis un moment maintenant, je suis troublé quand je suis à tes côtés mais je me sens bien. Même très bien. En fait, j'aime vraiment être avec toi et je...-je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger et pour que tu sois heureux, p-parce qu'en fait, ton bonheur est ce qu'il y a de p-p-plus i-important p-pour moi...! »

Je distinguai ses yeux dans l'obscurité et la chaleur qui faisait dans notre cocon devenait insoutenable au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient. Mais il ne disait rien, il attendait patiemment que j'ai finit.

« -Et voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il faudrait que je te dise que... Gaara, je-... Je...

-Dis le moi... supplia-t-il en pressant son front contre le mien.

-Je t'aime, Gaara. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, je vis ses yeux briller d'une nouvelle lueur et s'emplir de larme. Nous frottâmes nos deux nez l'un contre l'autre, appréciant tout les deux ce moment de flottement puis nous sellèrent nos lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il se serra contre moi et je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien. Cet étreinte de douceur dura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous atteigne progressivement. Je n'entendis qu'un murmure avant de tomber définitivement dans les bras de Morphée.

« _Je t'aime Rock Lee._ »

**-FIN-**


End file.
